gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Imai Nobume
| divwidth= | floatalign= | floatclear= }} |colorscheme=MimawarigumiColors |image= |jname= 今井信女 |rname=''Imai Nobume'' |epithet=Mukuro, Nobutasu |ename=Imai Nobume |status=Alive |first=Episode 244 |affiliation=Mimawarigumi |species=Human |occupation=Police |jva=Hirano Aya }} Imai Nobume is a female member and a part of the assassination unit of the Mimawarigumi. She is the vice captain of the Mimawarigumi. She is the secondary main antagonist of Baragaki Arc Background Nothing is known besides she was trained as an assassin but she has connections to Naraku. Appearance She has a dark blue hair, dark crimson eyes with a unique Mimawarigumi uniform consisting of a greatcoat and skirt. She was trained as an assassin and has the same kind of eyes as Sougo - killer eyes. She has a Yatagarasu tatoo behind her neck. Personality At most time, she is emotionless in her facial reaction and speech. She is sadistic and likes to cut people down. According to Isaburo when she switches into her assassin mode, she doesn't stop until she kills everyone in the vicinity. Her favorite food is donuts. She becomes so obsessive to the point where she uses violence to get them. Strength & Abilities Master Swordmanship: '''She was raised as a samurai and an assassin. Her sword appears to be a '''Nodachi but it turned out to be a regular sized Katana while a small tantō'''concealed at the end of her scabbard. She uses a 2 sword fighting style. Kondo Isao has compared her to the grim reaper, every strike she makes is lethal. She is very skillful in imitating people voices when she was voicing the Shogun. Relationships Friends & Allies *Sasaki Isaburo: Her commander. He seems to know anything about her, including how to 'lure' Nobume to come out under the rubble after her fight with Sougo. Isaburo calls her Nobutasu. *Soyo Hime: She was ordered to protect Soyohime when the castle was heavily guarded. She and Soyo Hime are in good terms and Nobume would sleep with Soyo Hime whenever she gets scared at night. *Sakata Gintoki: Isaburo said that Gintoki's influence on Nobume has started to change her. In the end she even gone against her commanders orders, allowing Rotten Maizou to go in Yoshiwara. *Kagura: They seem to have a close friendship and same rivalery with Sougo. Shinpachi notes that she and Kagura alongside with Soyo Hime are known as the "Sisterhood Sadist Three" Acquaintance *Oboro: They seem to have known each other in past as Nobume knows a lot about ''' '''Oboro such as his identity and fighting abilities. Later Oboro refer to her by her old name Mukuro. Enemies *Sougo Okita: They could be considered very violent rivals, as they obviously seek to take each others lives. Story Baragaki Arc She first appeared in the Mimawarigumi arc when Sasaki Tetsunosuke was captured by the Check it Out gang. When Hijikata Toushirou tries to draw out his sword, Imai Nobume was behind him about to draw out her sword until Okita Sougo intervene. She was killing the gang members until she change target to Okita Sougo. They were trying to kill each other until they had a S&M competition using the gang as victims. While Nobume and Sougo resume their fight, Nobume trying to cut down Sougo kept cutting down the pillars of the building, this was Sougo plan until Sougo cut down the last pillar that supported the building. Sougo left victorious while Nobume was under the rubbles, Isaburo lured her out with a donut. Courtesan of a Nation Arc Her second appearance was when Yorozuya and Tsukuyo enters the Shogun castle, the castle was heavily guarded by the Mimawarigumi due to the recent Bafku assasinations. Nobume was tasked protecting Soyo Hime. While Yorozuya and Tsukuyo encounters Isaburo, Isaburo orderd Nobume to keep an eye on them especially on Gintoki. Gintoki, Shinpanchi and Tsukuyo tried to think of a way to get to the former shogun without attention and they they came up with kick the can game. By using the hide and seek rule, they can reach the former shogun. Rotten Maizou said its improper to kick can and suggested kicking him instead. Nobume who saw this will not allow kicking the can or Maizou but suggested cutting him. She decided to join the game but changed the rule into cutting down people who she'll find. {C}Kick the can game resulted however, in Tokugawa Shige Shige's unconsciousness. Not long after, Sada Sada wanted to talk with Shige Shige. Nobume and Tsukuyo pretended they were Shige Shige's lovers. Sada Sada bought it, but wanted to discuss with Shogun anyway, so Gintoki had to move Shogun around as if he was conscious throuh ventrilloquism. When Tsukuyo asked Sada Sada about Suzuran the place guards came and arrest them when Sada Sada frames them for murdering the Bafuku. Being sent in a prison cell with Yorozuya and Tsukuyo, Sougo came and ate donuts in front of Nobume where she gets violent and steals the donut alongside with Kagura. Nobume reveals that the guards from earlier were no orninary guards but an Naraku guards. After hearing the truth from Soyo's bedtime story, Shinsengumi let's them out and heads over where Sada Sada is located. When Nobume and others reaches to Sada Sada location, she's sees Maizou being thrown to the ground Nobume decides to help Tsukuyo and Gintoki while Shinpachi and Kagura helps take care of Maizou. Almost defeated by the Naraku guards, Isaburo and the other Mimawaragumi members came to help. Gintoki, Tsukuyo and Nobume were in three separate location while disguasing themselves as Naraku agents. She was located at the ship generators cutting in half as the ship exploded. After Sada Sada was sent in prison and killed by Takasugi, Nobume encounter with Oboro where it reveals that she was a Naraku member during her childhood. She tells Oboro that she will follow Takasugi alongside with Isaburo. Oboro replies that they'll be enemies if they see each other again. Oboro ask if Takasugi and Gintoki were the same. Nobume replies that Takasugi will destroy what Shouyo left and for Gintoki to protect what he has left but has both sorrowful eyes. After the event Nobume kicked the can thinking that it flew all the way to Yoshiwara. She let's Maizou to be reunited with Suzuran only going against her commander's orders. Battles Trivia *She is roughly based on ex-Mimawarigumi, member '''Imai Noburo. Imai Noburo had confessed that he was involved in the assassination of Sakamoto Ryoma with Tadasaburo and others. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Mimawarigumi Category:Antagonists